Surprise for you
by aia masanina
Summary: Len benar-benar dipermainkan Meiko hari ini, tidak terduga bagaikan suatu plot twist. [LenMeiko] [for MEIKO's birthday]


Len Kagamine mendecak kesal.

Pasalnya, apa yang membuat ia harus terseret dalam acara jalan-jalan yang membosankan? Acara jalan-jalan yang sudah dua jam diisi dengan menunggui seseorang berburu diskonan. Astaga, ia sudah mati karena bosan. Berapa lama lagi, sih?

Lagipula, heran ia pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia terseret dalam acara jalan-jalan yang sama sekali tidak ia rencanakan. Kilas balik sehari lalu melintas di otaknya.

 _"_ _Hei, Len. Temani aku jalan-jalan besok."_

 _Lontaran kalimat bernada perintah datang dari sang wanita yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di sisi Len, mengumbar senyum lebar dan mata berkilat-kilat. Len memandang tak suka, pasti manajernya itu merencanakan keisengan lagi. Tak terhitung berapa kali Len dan bawahan-bawahannya yang lain diusili. Dasar, sudah kepala dua masih saja kekanakan._

 _"_ _Hah?" Emosi Len mendadak naik. "Aku baru saja diberi libur besok setelah berhari-hari lembur dan aku harus memakainya untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan—"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kau akan membantu pekerjaan Gumiya."_

 _Len mendelik ke kubikel Gumiya yang tak jauh dari kubikelnya, dan Gumiya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku. Melihat bahunya yang bergetar, jelas lelaki bersurai hijau itu sedang cekikikan. Sebagai karyawan teladan yang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan apapun, Gumiya jarang sekali butuh bantuan, tapi ia tak keberatan dengan bantuan, apalagi dari Len si adik yang suka ia jahili. Len mendecih. Dasar, tidak kakak, tidak manajer, sama saja._

 _"_ _Kau ini maunya apa, sih …" Len berganti memandang wajah wanita di depannya, wajah rupawan yang selalu menampakkan senyum karismatik. "Meiko?"_

 _Senyum Meiko makin lebar. Pasti, ini sudah pasti ada yang Meiko rencanakan untuk menguras emosi dan tenaga Len._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Surprise for you_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Len x Meiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fic_ ini dipublikasikan tanggal 5 November semata-mata merayakan satu hal.

 **Happy Birthday, Meiko- _chan!_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Akhirnya dapaaattt!"

Meiko merengangkan tangannya ke atas sembari berucap lega. Ia telah tiba di sisi Len dengan wajah lelah namun juga ceria. Len yang sedari tadi misuh-misuh, melipat tangan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaki, bersandar di dinding samping pintu butik langganan Meiko yang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran, melancarkan tatapan nyalang. "Ini acara jalan-jalan yang kaumaksud? Puas? Ayo cepat pulang!"

Len yang melangkah lebih dulu, mendadak dihentikan oleh tangan Meiko yang menarik tangannya. "Hei, belum. Ini baru awal." Meiko menggoyangkan jari. "Aku belum bilang, ya? Kita akan jalan-jalan _se-ha-ri-an_."

"Hah?!"

Meiko terkikik, berhasil menyulut emosi Len lagi. Mengabaikan lelaki berambut kuning yang misuh-misuh, Meiko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanjaannya. "Ini, ambillah."

"Apa ini?" Len membuka kotak yang dijejalkan di tangannya oleh Meiko. Rupanya sebuah jam tangan metalik. Len memandang Meiko tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau malah membelikanku barang?"

"Kelihatannya cocok denganmu. Itu bisa menambah kadar ketampananmu," jawab Meiko enteng. "Dan yang terpenting, itu diskon delapan puluh persen."

Sial, Meiko benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya. Len yang sebal langsung menutup kotak dan menyodorkan balik. "Tidak usah! Kasih yang lain saja!"

"Kasih ke siapa?" Meiko mengangkat satu alis. "Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Oh, ayolah, terima saja."

"Kasih ke Bakaito bisa, 'kan?" Begitulah julukan Len untuk Kaito, pria bodoh yang entah kenapa bisa satu divisi dengannya dan sehari-hari melakukan hal yang ceroboh. "Dia terang-terangan bilang suka padamu. Hei, harusnya kau ajak dia hari ini, bukan aku!"

"Oh, kau menolak pemberian dari perempuan lain demi mempersiapkan diri menerima hadiah dari Miku- _chan_ , ya?" Meiko menyeringai dan memutar bola mata. "Kelihatannya kauingin membalas perasaannya, eh?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan dia!"

"Oh, ya?"

Len memang tidak menyukai Miku, atau perempuan manapun selain ibunya—setidaknya yang ia akui. Lagipula, Len tahu bahwa umuman Miku putus dari Gakupo, manajernya, hanyalah bualan semata. Miku menggembor-gemborkan itu dan mendekati Len hanya untuk memanasi Gakupo. Nanti kalau hubungan mereka sudah adem-anyep, Len bakal dicampakkan.

"Pertahananmu kuat juga." Meiko menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela napas. "Perempuan seperti apa ya yang bisa menaklukkan hatimu?"

Len sedikit terketuk hatinya mendengar ucapan Meiko. "Apa itu penting bagimu?" cetus Len, berusaha menutupi. "Sudah, sekarang apalagi?"

"Ke bioskop." Meiko tersenyum. "Kau akan suka film satu ini."

.

.

.

Harus Len akui, ia suka film ini; film detektif favoritnya. Film ini sudah _premiere_ seminggu lalu, namun Len belum sempat menontonnya walau sangat ingin. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun kalau ia sangat menyukai film-film detektif, tapi kenapa Meiko bisa tahu persis seleranya? Padahal di saat yang sama, ada film yang jauh lebih populer tayang di bioskop.

"Kutebak saja," jawab Meiko ringan saat Len bertanya di depan etalase _popcorn_. "Intuisi wanita."

Sebenarnya Meiko memiliki selera yang sama, makanya ia tahu _quotes_ di _desktop_ laptop dan beberapa _post it_ di dinding kubikel Len berasal dari mana. Semua itu dari ungkapan-ungkapan karakter detektif favoritnya. Meiko senang mengetahui ada orang di dekatnya yang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama.

Len tidak bertanya, percuma mendesak Meiko. Lebih baik nikmati saja film ini. Ah, oke, si detektif mulai beraksi. Astaga, argumennya sama sekali tidak terduga! Benar-benar _plot twist!_

Sebagian kekesalan Len menguap begitu keluar dari bioskop, berganti dengan rasa kagumnya terhadap film yang baru ia tonton. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan bagaimana pemecahan masalah kasus di film, tapi plot ceritanya berbelok ke arah yang tidak ia duga. Siapa, sih, yang tidak gemas melihat _plot twist_ itu? Rasanya ia ingin mengumpati sutradara dan penulis naskahnya.

"Keren ya filmnya?" Meiko buka suara sembari berjalan meninggalkan gedung bioskop. Len mengikuti di sisinya. "Tapi, aku kesal banget karena tidak bisa menebak bagaimana pembunuhannya bisa terjadi."

"Aku juga," imbuh Len. "Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan. Ada pula cara cerdas sampai tidak bisa ditebak detektifnya sekalipun. Belum lagi siapa pelakunya. Cih, sebagai penonton aku jadi kesal."

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?" Meiko memandang Len, mengumbar senyum. "Menurutku ini film detektif terbaik saat ini."

Len merasakan pipinya memanas sedikit. Ia berdeham, mengalihkan wajah. "Cih."

"Nah, selesai menonton, perut jadi lapar." Meiko mengedarkan pandangan, mencari resto terdekat yang dirasa enak. "Hei, Len, ayo makan."

"Hah?" Sekarang Len jadi emosi lagi. "Belum puas apa jalan-jalannya?"

"Belum, dong. Dan mumpung kita di dekat _fast food_ itu, ayo kita ke sana." Meiko mengamit tangan Len seenak jidat tanpa peduli protes Len.

Makanan pilihan mereka sudah dibawa ke meja di dekat jendela dengan Meiko yang membayar semuanya, sama seperti tiket nonton dan _popcorn_ tadi. Len bersikeras membayar dari saat mereka menonton di bioskop, atau setidaknya membayar bagiannya sendiri, tapi Meiko tidak mengindahkan dan selalu sigap menahan tangan Len setiap kali mengeluarkan dompet. Len kesal sekaligus tidak enak dibuatnya. Ada apa, sih, dengan Meiko hari ini?

"Hm … ayam cokelat ini enak banget." Meiko mengunyah dengan nikmat ayam _crispy_ bersaus cokelat yang sekali Len pandangi saja sudah membuat mual, apalagi Meiko memakannya bersama nasi dan saus. Ugh, selera makan macam apa ini? "Sayang kau tidak pesan ini, Len. Kau harus coba."

"Lidahku masih normal." Len menelan potongan kecil ayam _crispy_ pedas dengan muka ditekuk. "Pasti itu tidak enak. Lidahmu ada-ada saja."

 _Haup._ Tiba-tiba Meiko memasukkan potongan kulit ayam bersaus cokelat ke mulut Len. Len sampai mematung. Terkekeh, Meiko berkata, "Coba dulu, baru komentar."

Len rasanya ingin melepehkan kulit ayam yang disuapkan Meiko, tapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Ia mengunyah dan memikirkan rasa ayam bersaus cokelat yang menurutnya aneh, namun rupanya tak sesuai dugaan. Gurihnya ayam yang berbaur dengan saus cokelat yang tidak begitu manis dan sedikit pedas rupanya cukup dapat memanjakan lidah. Len tidak bisa mengatakan enak, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia menganggap menu ini tidak aneh.

"Oh, tampaknya kau mulai suka." Meiko berucap puas setelah mengamati perubahan wajah Len. Ia mencuil kulit ayam saus cokelat lagi. "Mau lagi?"

Walau Len akui menu ini tidak aneh, tapi ia tidak sudi menunjukkannya. "Tidak akan. Cukup sekali," ketusnya sambil menyumpalkan potongan besar ayamnya sendiri ke mulut.

Meiko terkikik sembari menikmati ayamnya lagi. Ia benar-benar menyukai reaksi yang dibuat Len.

Len pikir setelah makan semua akan berakhir, lagipula ini sudah sore. Namun rupanya Meiko menyeretnya ke _game center_ di dekat butik tempat Meiko belanja tadi. Heran sudah, bisa-bisanya Meiko semangat betul memainkan berbagai _game_ padahal umurnya sudah segitu, selisih dua tahun di atas Len pula. Len juga tidak menduga kalau Meiko jago bermain _game_. Sekejap saja ia sudah mengumpulkan ratusan tiket yang barangkali dalam waktu tiga jam saja ia bisa mengumpulkan ribuan tiket dan menukarnya dengan perangkat elektronik. Itu belum termasuk boneka dan _merch_ yang ia dapatkan dari mesin _crane_.

"Mau main apa, Len?" Akhirnya Meiko ingat kalau ia tidak sendiri dan beralih pada Len yang terus mengekori dan benar-benar memasang wajah sebal. "Ayolah, jangan cemberut terus. Ayo kita cari _game_ yang bisa dimainkan berdua."

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik pulang," tukas Len.

"Oke, setelah satu ronde." Meiko menunjuk mesin _arcade_ tembak-tembakan di dekatnya.

Len terpaksa menjadi _partner_ Meiko dalam permainan tembak-tembakan. Len bisa memainkannya, tapi Meiko jauh lebih lihai. Dari tadi Meiko terus melancarkan serangan dan melindungi Len agar tidak K.O. Permainan dimenangkan mereka berdua, tapi jelas Meiko adalah MVP-nya.

"Sudah?" tanya Len setelah mereka keluar dari _game center_ sembari menenteng sekantong besar boneka-boneka dan _merch-merch_ yang dimenangkan Meiko, sementara Meiko memeluk boneka beruang besar hasil penukaran tiketnya. "Puas? Ayo pulang."

Meiko menoleh pada Len. "Kalau begitu kita akan berpisah di sini?" tanyanya, ada terdengar sedikit nada kecewa. "Tidak apa, sih. Terima kasih mau menemaniku hari ini. Sini barangnya, Len."

Len tercenung beberapa saat. Tangannya yang terulur menyerahkan kantong akhirnya ditarik. "Kuantar sampai apartemen. Cepat, sudah gelap."

Senyum Meiko merekah dan mengekori Len yang melangkah lebih dulu. Hari memang sudah gelap dan seluruh kota terang-benderang akan sinar lampu. Stasiun yang akan dituju bisa ditempuh selama lima belas menit. Naik kereta satu kali dan berjalan dari stasiun sepuluh menit, mereka sudah tiba di apartemen Meiko.

Meiko tidak berhenti tersenyum sembari memeluk boneka di bangku kereta, sementara Len yang duduk di sampingnya memperhatikan. Eh, kenapa Len harus memperhatikan? Buru-buru ia membuang muka. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

Turun dari kereta, keluar dari stasiun, berjalan kaki sedikit, sampailah mereka di apartemen Meiko. Mereka memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai dua, menyusuri koridor hingga tiba di kamar paling ujung. Meiko memutar kunci dan Len mendorong pintu. Meiko segera masuk, melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menaruh boneka besar di sofa.

"Masuk dulu, Len," kata Meiko. "Istirahat dulu sebentar di sini."

"Hah? Tidak perlu." Len meletakkan kantong berisi boneka dan _merch_ milik Meiko di dekat rak sepatu. "Sampai di sini saja. Aku pulang."

"Oh, ayolah. Minum teh dulu sebentar," pinta Meiko sembari menarik tangan Len. "Kau tidak kuapa-apakan, kok. Duduk-duduk dulu di sini dan kau bisa keluar dengan tenang."

"Apaan, sih?" Len mendelik dan mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi akhirnya ia kalah juga. "Cih, terserah."

Len mengikuti Meiko dan duduk di kursi bar yang menyatu dengan dapur. Meiko meracik teh dan mengeluarkan kue _tart_ dari dalam kulkas, membuat potongan untuk dirinya dan Len. Len mengangkat alis ketika kue itu disajikan untuknya. "Aku tidak suka manis," katanya.

"Tenang, aku membuatnya tidak terlalu manis." Meiko memutari bar dan duduk di sebelah Len. "Makan."

Len merengut, namun akhirnya ia menyuapkan potongan kecil kue _tart_ ke mulut. Lumer di lidah dan tidak terlalu manis. Lezat di cecapan Len. Meiko memang jago masak seperti yang orang-orang kantor omongkan. Meiko pun beberapa kali membagikan kue atau makanan lain buatannya. Sebagai salah satu bawahan langsung Meiko, Len pasti dapat, hanya saja Len tidak pernah percaya itu buatan Meiko sampai saat ini.

Sial, kenapa hari ini Len harus mengakui Meiko terus, sih?

"Habiskan, ya," ujar Meiko sebelum menyuapkan potongan kue lagi ke mulut. "Masih ada lagi, tuh, di kulkas."

"Cukup satu ini saja." Len menampakkan wajah seperti orang sakit, dilema mengakui Meiko atau tidak.

Meiko menghela napas pelan, bergumam dan memasang wajah sendu. "Padahal aku membuatnya untukmu khusus hari ini …"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?" cecar Len yang tak bisa membendung lagi rasa penasarannya. "Kau memaksaku jalan-jalan, kau mentraktirku terus-terusan. Bilang saja kau punya maksud tertentu, Meiko. Katakan apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua itu."

Meiko menyeringai. Menyorongkan garpunya ke arah Len sedikit, wanita itu berujar, "Tebaklah."

Dahi Len berkedut. Sial, Meiko benar-benar mempermainkannya!

"Hah, bodoh amatlah!" ketus Len dengan nada amarah, menyantap kuenya cepat-cepat. "Kau selalu seperti ini, Meiko. Tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dengan jelas. Aku tidak suka, tahu!"

Ada guratan sedih di mata Meiko tanpa Len sadari, tapi ia berusaha menutupi dengan bersuara ringan, "Oh, apa artinya kau membenciku?"

Len menghentikan suapannya. Mengetuk garpu di piring, Len membuang muka dan bertopang dagu. Lagi-lagi rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. "Ya, aku membencimu .…"

Len tidak merasakan kesungguhan akan ucapan itu di hatinya. Rasanya ia tidak jujur, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang jujur, kata-kata yang lebih menyenangkan untuk didengar. Tidak, Len tidak mau mengakui. Len tidak mau mengakui bahwa perlahan-lahan sejak dulu ia tertarik pada Meiko dan kini …

Terdengar suara kursi bergeser. Len melirik Meiko yang bangkit berdiri dan membawa piring. Wanita itu menghampiri kulkas dan meletakkan kotak berisi kue _tart_ di hadapan Len, mengambil potongan kue untuk dirinya. Tenang sekali, tidak ada wajah yang mengekspresikan murka dan sakit hati, seolah Meiko tidak mendengar kata-kata Len.

"Aku mengerti." Meiko buka suara, menyadarkan Len. "Aku tahu tidak sedikit orang yang membenciku. Kata mereka aku menyebalkan. Sepertinya kau juga menganggapku begitu, hm, Len?"

Len menatap tajam. Ia merasa mengerti arah pembicaraan Meiko. "Lalu? Kau akan menggunakan kekuasanmu untuk menyingkirkanku, heh?"

"Tidak akan. Justru akan berbahaya kalau aku melakukannya, Len," balas Meiko tenang. "Ada risiko yang lebih besar daripada hanya memikirkan sakit hati."

Meiko orang yang objektif. Len tahu ada beberapa orang dari divisinya yang tidak menyukai dan berusaha menjatuhkan Meiko. Len yakin Meiko mengetahui hal itu, akan tetapi Meiko tidak berbuat semena-mena. Balas menjatuhkan orang lain bukan gayanya, tapi Meiko suka membuat orang sakit perlahan-lahan. Ya, Meiko memang jahil, tukang usil kelas kakap, tipe sadis, tapi Meiko tahu mana orang yang berkualitas, terlepas dari kebencian terhadapnya.

"Tapi kalau aku sudah yakin, aku mau saja bermain api, sih," lanjut Meiko sambil terkekeh kecil. "Haha. Aku sendiri juga punya batas."

"Oh, ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah melihatmu bermain api secara langsung," balas Len sinis, menatap Meiko yang sedang menggigit buah stoberi yang menghiasi kue _tart_. Len berusaha menebalkan muka demi menutupi perasaannya yang mulai membara pada Meiko.

Meiko diam sejenak, kemudian seringai di bibirnya terbentuk. Ini tidak beres. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain api sekarang."

Meiko meraih dagu Len sehingga kepala Len tertarik ke depan. Lelaki itu tidak sempat mengelak. Pikirannya kosong sampai tiba-tiba Meiko menyuapkan potongan stoberi yang telah ia gigit ke mulut Len, dan Meiko mengulas senyum lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Len."

Len tercengang. Meiko menarik garpu dari mulut Len dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Len. Serta-merta Len menarik kepala, membekap mulutnya yang dijejali stroberi. Astaga, wajahnya memanas. Jadi ini bermain api yang dikatakan Meiko? Menyatakan perasaannya, meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Len?

 _Aku kalah …_

 _Aku benar-benar kalah._

Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada agresivitas Miku saat mendekatinya. Hatinya porak-poranda seketika.

"Sial." Len menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Ia sudah tidak bisa menatap Meiko saat ini. Merah di wajahnya belum hilang. "Cukup sudah. Aku pulang."

Len melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu, sama sekali tidak membalikkan badan, sama sekali tidak mengucapkan permisi dan selamat malam.

Terdengar suara Meiko dari dapur yang sedang memandang punggung Len tanpa ingin mengejar. "Hei, Len. Kau harus memberi jawaban yang jelas, ya. Kau tidak suka orang yang tidak jelas, bukan?"

"Berisik!"

Len membuka pinta apartemen dengan kasar dan keluar serta menutup pintu dengan kasar pula. Meiko diam di tempat, merasakan debaran hatinya bertalu-talu. Begini ya rasanya kalau sudah mengungkapkan perasaan? Malu, berdebar, tapi juga bahagia.

Meiko tersenyum lembut. Ia segera melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

Len baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan gedung apartemen Meiko. Ia bersungut-sungut dalam hati, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Denting dari ponselnya berbunyi, memaksa Len menghentikan langkah dan membuka _email_ yang masuk.

 _[Aku tidak main-main dengan perasaanku terhadapmu, Len.]_

Wajah Len memanas lagi membaca _email_ dari Meiko. Sungguh? Meiko jujur dari hatinya, 'kan? Tidak seperti Len …

 _Ting!_ Satu _email_ masuk lagi.

 _[_ By the way, _]_

 _Ting! Email_ terakhir dari Meiko masuk, dan isinya merupakan kata-kata pamungkas.

 _[_ Happy birthday to me. _]_

Len sontak menoleh ke kamar apartemen Meiko, menyaksikan Meiko yang memandangnya dari balkon kamarnya. Meiko tersenyum simpul sembari menggoyangkan ponselnya, membuat Len geram dan gemas. Astaga, jadi tanggal 5 November ini hari ulang tahun Meiko? Len tidak pernah tahu. Jadi, Meiko yang memaksanya ke sana-kemari, mentraktirnya ini-itu, memberikan bingkisan, bahkan menyuguhkan kue _tart_ , semuanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya?

Ya ampun. Seharian ini Len benar-benar dipermainkan.

Tapi, ia yakin perasaan Meiko padanya bukan main-main.

Meiko masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon. Len mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat aneh. Meiko yang berulang tahun malah memberikan kejutan untuknya. Len bahkan tidak sempat memberikan apa-apa. Astaga, ini benar-benar _plot twist_ dalam hidupnya.

Len menyeringai. Ia tidak sudi diam saja. Kepalanya berputar menyusun rencana. Lihat saja, ia pasti akan membalikkan semua ini.

Nanti di hari ulang tahun Len, ia akan melakukan balasan pamungkas.

Sepasang cincin kawin pasti lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Meiko.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Untuk semua orang yang menotis _pair_ LenMeiko, terima kasih banyaaaakkk! Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
